1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of diagnostic methods and more specifically to the area of diagnosing component failure by sensing the presence or absence of certain harmonic frequencies at the external terminal connections of an automotive type DC voltage regulator operating in combination with a mechanically driven DC generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid state type DC voltage regulators are commonly employed in automotive vehicles to provide voltage level output control for associated DC voltage generators that are mechanically driven by associated vehicle engines.
The generators provide both system voltage to the vehicle and charging current to associated storage batteries.
Conventionally, whenever a component within the regulator fails, the complete regulator unit is often replaced. This often occurs since a fair amount of electronic troubleshooting skill is necessary in order to pinpoint the individual faulty component. While manufacturers may have equipment and personnel to perform lengthy resistance and voltage checks to diagnose the failed components, service garages and individual vehicle owners more than likely do not.